Confessions
by Demi-Chan
Summary: Hermione has had a big crush on Harry for a while, just to find out that he likes Rockelle. Will she get him in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Ok! I've decided to make a new story! XD Sooo here is chapter 1 of this story! XD And yes..I am using an Nsync song..but I'm not psyco! At least..not most of the time..XD Anywho! Here it is!

Chapter 1

-

Rockelle sat in the common room, at about 1 in the morning, humming the song she would be singing for the talent show. She was so caught up in her singing, she didn't notice Harry standing by the doorway. "Your love is like a river..peaceful and deep..you soul is like a secret that I never could keep..when I look into your eyes I know that it's true..God must've spent.a little more time..on you.." Harry leaned against the wall, atempting to listen to the rest of the song, but he tripped. Rockelle jumped a bit, then turned around. "Harry? W-what're you doing here?" 't sleep.." Harry smiled nervously, as Rockelle giggled. "And what about you, Miss Rockelle?" Rockelle blushed a bit. "Couldn't sleep either.."

Harry sat next to Rockelle on the couch. She turned her head and smiled at him. "I liked your song.." Harry said quietly. Rockelle blushed again. "T-thanks.." Harry, and Rockelle looked at each other, both smiling softly. Rockelle turned to face the fire, hugging her legs close to her. Harry thought it was the perfect time. The perfect time to tell Rockelle, called 'Rocky' or 'Elle' by Ron, how he felt. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by a voice. "What are you two doing up so late?" The two of them turned around to see Hermione. "We couldn't sleep.." Rockelle answered, as Harry nodded. "Well," Hermione said, sitting in what little space was there was in between Harry, and Rockelle, "I'm here to study" Rockelle nodded slightly. "Great..well..I guess I'll be going to bed now. G'night!" She stood up and headed toward her room, humming a song.

Harry sighed, then stared into the fire. Hermione looked up at him. "Harry..do you know..that talent show coming up?" Harry nodded slightly. "You'll be going, right?" Harry started thinking about how Rockelle would be performing there. "Yes..I definantly will be there" He smiled. "Great!" she yawened, then stood up. "Well..I'm going to bed..G'night Harry.." she smiled softly, then stood up, walking to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. Harry sighed and stretched a bit. He was about to leave but he heard a voice. "Psst..Harry.." He turned his head to see Rockelle leaning on the archway of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. She had been hiding behind a wall. Harry raised and eyebrow. "Yeah?" She walked up to Harry, then gave him a small hug, blushing. "G'night!" She walked up the stairs to the dormitory, leaving Harry dazed. -------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ron woke up and stretched. As soon as her got dressed, he walked into the Great Hall, spotting Rockelle, Hermione, and Harry sitting. He sat next to them, and yawned again. "Hey everyone" "Hey Ron" they all said in unison. "So..the talent show's tommorow..what're you guys gonna do?" Harry asked. "Well..I'm gonna sing.." she said, glancing at Harry. "Me too" Hermione said. "Eh..I'm not doing anything.." Ron said, stuffing some food in his mouth. "Me neither.." Harry said. Rockelle shrugged, finishing her breakfast. She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go practice for the show tonight..see you later!" She smiled, then walked out of the Great Hall. Harry watched as Rockelle walked out. He sighed lightly. Ron noticed this, and laughed a bit. Harry blushed a bright red. "Ron.." "I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Hermione sighed slightly. I'm going to be practicing too..I'll see you later" She stood up and walked out. Harry turned his head to Ron. "You know..I never knew Hermione had an intrest in singing.." "She doesn't..she's only performing so-" Ron paused. "Err..I mean..never mind.." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Ron looked at his watch and laughed nervously. "Oh! Would you look at the time! I've got to get going to my next class!" Ron grabbed his things, and ran out of the Great Hall. "But it's saturday.." Harry murmered.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Lavander Brown, on of Rockelle, and Hermione's friends. Harry smiled a bit. "What's up Lavander?" She giggled. "Harry..tell me the truth..do you like Rockelle?" Harry turned as red as Ron's hair. "Er..umm..I..uh..er..I mean..Of course not!" "You're studering.." Lavander said, giggling again. Harry's face was still red. "Allright! Allright! Fine! I guess I have a..small crush of Rockelle.." Lavander placed her hands on her hips, and looked at him. "A little?" She said. "Ok! Ok! Alot.." Lavander giggled again, the started to walk out of the hall. Harry stretched a bit, then stood up, walking up towards the common room.

As soon as Harry got up to the fat lady portrait, he said the password then walked in. He spotted Hermione sitting on the couch writting something down. "Hmm..maybe this song? No no no.." she scratched out what she had just written. "Hmm..Oh! I've got it!" She wrote something else down, then closed her notebook. "Hermione..what're you doing?" Hermione turned her head, and smiled nervously at Harry. "Oh! Just deciding what song to sing for the talent show!" Harry nodded, then sat next to Hermione. Her heart started beating fast, as her cheeks turned red. Harry didn't notice, though. He was too busy staring at the wall.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Harry sighed. "I'm gonna go get ready for the show..it's in about an hour..which brings me to a point..why are you chosing a song for the talent show NOW?" He stood up, and walked up to his dormitory, not waiting for an answer. "It wasn't my song..it was my love letter to you.." Hermione mummbled, as soon as harry was out of site.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it! Chapter 1! I'm working on chapter 2 now! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Ha! The great Ryo is back wiiith chapter 2! Before I start, I'd like to mention that everyone who sings is doing two songs..I dunno why..XD Anyways..here it goes!

Chapter 2

Ron entered the common room to find Hermione sitting there. "Hey Hermione. Have you seen Harry?" Hermione nodded. "He's getting ready for the talent show" "Wow..an hour early too..he must really want to impress Rockelle.." Ron laughed a bit, but stopped as he realized what he had said. Hermione was staring at him with her eyebrow raised. "Excuse me..I..did you say Rockelle..?" Ron nodded slowly. Hermione's eyes started to water, but she held them black, and glared at the wall. 'I can still get him..I still have a chance..' she thought to herself

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts' First Annual Talent Show!" Professor Dumbledore said. He paused, letting an applause go. "Now, for our first act we have Lavander Brown!" Everyone clapped, as Lavander came on and sang.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

"Alright! Next up..we have..Hermione Granger!" There was another applause as Hermione came out. For her first song, she had on a short black mini-skirt, and a black, short, tank-top. Her hair had been straightened, and placed in a bun with a few strands hanging out. She had, as her shoes, black high-heeled sandals with red straps. She took the microphone from the stand, and nodded to the d.j.

As the music started playing Hermione started walked towards to back of the stage, then she turned to face the back, turning her head when she started singing.

We-hell-I see them every night in tight blue jeans--(She walked up to the front of the stage)  
In the pages of a blue boy magazine Hey I've been thinking of a new sensation I'm picking up--good vibration--(Her eyes met with Harry's, and she winked at him)  
Oop--she bop--

Do I wanna go out with a lion's roar Huh, yea, I wanna go south n get me some more Hey, they say that a stitch in time saves nine They say I better stop--or I'll go blind Oop--she bop--she bop

She bop--he bop--a--we bop I bop--you bop--a--they bop Be bop--be bop--a--lu--bop,  
I hope He will understand (She put on a somewhat pouty face here)  
She bop--he bop--a--we bop I bop--you bop--a--they bop Be bop--be bop--a--lu--she bop,  
Oo--oo--she--do--she bop--she bop

(whistle)...(During this whole whistling part, Hermione did a dance solo type of thing)

Hey, hey--they say I better get a chaperone Because I can't stop messin' with the danger zone No, I won't worry, and I won't fret-  
Ain't no law against it yet-  
Oop--she bop--she bop--

She bop--he bop--a--we bop I bop--you bop--a--they bop Be bop--be bop--a--lu--bop,  
I hope He will understand She bop--he bop--a--we bop I bop--you bop--a--they bop Be bop--be bop--a--lu--she bop (she kneeled on the floor, smirking, as the song ended)

As the song faded, there was a really big applause as Hermione ran off to change for her next song. During this three minute intermission, Harry turned to Ron. "Ron..is it just me..or did Hermione wink at me?" "I'm pretty sure she winked at you.." Harry put his head in his hand. "I had no idea that she liked me.." Ron patted his friend on the back, as Hermione came back on.  
For this song, she was wearing a red knee-high evening dress. She was wearing the same shoes as she had been wearing preveously, and her hair was the same way, as well. She had two red earings on her ear. She nodded to the d.j. again, as she took her place in front of the microphone.  
Ooohh, oohhhhhh (Hermione was looking at Harry the whole time she was singing this song)

When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes And all that surrounds you, are secrets and lies I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope keeping your faith when it's gone The one you should call, was standing here all along

chorus:  
And I will take, you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong(She reached out to the audience, then brought her hand to her)  
'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you This I promise you

I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore I give you my word, I give you my heart This is a battle we've won And with this vow forever has now begun

Just close your eyes, each loving day And know this feeling won't go away, nooo 'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you This I promise you

Over and over I fall, when I hear you call Without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all

Chorus:  
And I will take, (I will take you in my arms), you in my arms And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you babe

Just close your eyes, each loving day(each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away, (no)  
Every word I say is true, this I promise you

Every word I say is true, this I promise you

Ooooooooh I promise you

As the song finished, Hermione took her eyes off of Harry, and looked to the floor as her applause came. As soon as she was off-stage, Professor Dumbledore came on. "And, for our next acts, we will have Rockelle!" (AN-Couldn't think of a last name!) Everyone clapped, Harry the loudest, as Rockelle came on. She had on red shorts, and a black tank top on. Instead of using a microphone, she had a headset on. Her hair was in two braids, as it usually was. Her shoes were black and white converse. She stood in the middle of the stage, and nodded to the d.j.

Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling (As she walked over to the other side of the stage, she winked at Harry and smiled)

There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it

Too high Can't come down (At this point she kneels on the floor Losin' my head (comes up slowly)  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round (Moves her hands in a circular way over her head)  
Do you feel me now? (Tilts her head)

-Chorus-  
With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under (She points to the audience, the to herself, then makes her hands slide in the air)  
With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high Can't come down It's in the air and it's all around (move her hand in a circular motion)  
Can you feel me now? (tilts her head)

-Chorus-  
With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under With the taste of the poison paradise (winks to the audience)  
I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

-Chorus- x2

Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now (Spoken) I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now

As soon as the song finished, she bowed slightly. Her applause was pretty big. She looked toward Harry who was smiling at her. She smiled, then ran off-stage to change her clothes. While she was in the dressing room, Hermione came and started talking to her.  
"Rockelle?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why'd you steal Harry from me?"  
"What're you talking about? I didn't steal him!"  
Hermione was glaring at Rockelle. "Oh! Yes you did!" Rockelle came out of the dressing room, her hands on her hips. Her outfit now was a sky blue spaghetti strap dress, the was knee-high. She had white high-heels on. She was glaring at Hermione. "Listen to me Hermione. You should know by now..I don't have intrest in boys..and even if I did like Harry..which I did at some point..I would never..ever..take him from you.." she shook her head, then went back on the stage. She stood by the mic, and nodded to the d.j.

Can this be true?  
Tell me can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control?

Never thought that love could feel like this And you changed my world with just one kiss How can it be that right here with me There's an angel It's a miracle

CHORUS Your love is like a river,  
Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that it's true,  
God must have spent a little more time on you

In all of creations all things great and small You are the one that surpasses them all More precious than any diamond or pearl They broke the mold when you came in this world

And I'm trying hard to figure out Just how I ever did without The warmth of your smile The heart of a child That's deep inside Makes me purified

CHORUS Your love is like a river,  
Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that its true,  
God must have spent a little more time on you

Never thought that love could feel like this And you changed my world with just one kiss How can it be that right here with me?  
There's an angel It's a miracle

CHORUS Your love is like a river,  
Peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep When I look into your eyes I know that its true,  
God must have spent a little more time on you God must have spent a little more time.  
On you

Rockelle smiled as she got her applause. She quickly bowed then ran off-stage, down to the audience where Ron, Harry, and now Hermione were sitting. "Hey, Rockelle..you sang great.." Harry said, blushing slightly. "Thank Harry!" Rockelle said, smiling. "Yeah..I have to agree with him there" Ron said. Rockelle started to blush a bit. She stopped smiling, however, when she saw Hermione's face. "Er..I think Hermione sang much better then I did.." she laughed nervously, and Professor Dumbledore came back on-stage. "Ok..it is now time for us to announce the winner..and after that we will have a dance. Anyways, getting on with the point," he continued, "The winner..with a perfect 10 on her first song, and a 9.9 on her second song is.." He opened the envelope. Hermione had her fingers crossed. "Rockelle!" Rockelle's eyes went wide open as the crowd went wild with applause. "Oh my gosh.." she said, standing up. She walked up on the stage, bowed quickly, then ran off. Once she got back to her friends she took a deep breath. "Won us 150 points.." She said, smiling. "Listen..Rockelle..would you like to go to the dance with me..Ron and Hermione are already going together" Rockelle nodded. "Sure..why not!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

This chapter took a while to write.-cough cough- Anyways..Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hee hee! Chapter 3! Yaay:D All this in one day..XD Anywhooo here I gooo!  
Chapter 3 Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rockelle started walking towards the dance room. It was about 10:00, and Rockelle was a bit tired from all the dancing and singing, but she didn't want to make it feel like she was avoiding Harry, so she went on. She was resting her head on Harry's shoulder, and holding onto his arm for support, yawning a bit. As soon as the they entered the room, Rockelle got off of him and rubbed her eyes, looking around. "Are you ok?" Harry asked her. Rockelle nodded. "Just a bit.." she yawned, "..tired.." Harry smiled at her. "Let's go dance.." She smiled, as well, as they went to the dance floor. Lucky for her, it was a slow dance. She rested her head on his shoulders, and by the end of the dance, she was asleep.  
Harry mouthed for Ron to come over. "You guys..Rockelle's fallen asleep..I'm going to take her to the common room..I'll be right back.." Ron nodded, as Harry picked Rockelle up, and carried her to the common room. Once they got to the fat lady's portrait, he whispered the password, then set her on the couch. Harry put a blanket on her, then kissed her forehead softly. "I love you Rockelle.." He started to walk back out. "Harry.." Harry stopped, and turned around, facing Rockelle. "Do..do you really?" she said, sitting up a bit. Harry blinked at her. "Well..I guess I do.." Rockelle stared at him, nervously. "Oh dear.." she said to herself. "What? Is that..bad?" Rockelle shook her head slighlty, her eyes watering. "It..it can't be me..not me..you were supposed to love her.." Rockelle stood up, and ran to her dormitory, leaving Harry there. "Rockelle!" he called, but she kept running. Harry sighed, then walked slowly back to the dance room.  
-MEANWHILE-  
Ron, and Hermione were dancing when Harry found them. "Ron..I need to talk to you!" Ron nodded. "Be right back Hermione.." He followed Harry over to the food table. "Rockelle hates me.." Harry said, sighing. "No she doesn't! What makes you think that?" Harry quickly told Ron what had just happened. "Well..that doesn't mean she HATES you..and anyways..Harry you shouldn't have said that you loved her!" Ron said. Hermione stood next to Harry, listening to the conversation. Harry sighed. "And then she made this comment as she went up to her dormitory..something about how I'm supposed to love..her..whoever she is.." Hermione's eyes widened. "Err..I think I have an answer to your..problem.." she said, looking to the floor and shuffling her feet. "You see..in the dressing room..I..was complaining to Rockelle..how..she was stealing Harry from me..I was just so scared that you were going to get together and.." a tear feel down Hermione's cheek. "I didn't want that to happen.." She kept her face to the floor. Harry, and Ron exchanged glances. "Hermione..I'm-" "Harry..don't apologize..it's not your fault I'm in love.." Hermione sighed then looked up, smiling a bit. Harry nodded a bit. "Would you like to dance, Hermione?" he asked her, holding out his hand. Hermione nodded a bit, taking his hand. Ron watched the two walk off, and walked over to the food table.

----------------------------------

Rockelle woke up the next morning, which was a Sunday, at about 6:30. Since there were no classes, everyone was asleep. She decided to go down to the common room to fnish her homework. She didn't bother changing, so she was in her pajama's which was long pants, with black and blue stripes on them, and a black tank top, and her hair was still in two braids. As Rockelle got into the common room, and sat on the couch, so noticed Harry sitting on the couch by the fire. "Harry? What are you doing here?" Harry turned around, and smiled at her. "Oh. Hi Rockelle..I was just..thinking.." Rockelle stood up and next to him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Thinking about what?" she asked him. Harry sighed a bit. "About..yesterday.." It was Rockelle's turned to sigh. She took her head off to his shoulder, and sat cross-legged, facing him. "Harry..I have a confession to make.." Harry turned to face her. "What is it?" "I.." she took a deep breath. "I do like you..a lot..I just..Hermione's my best friend..and I didn't want her to be mad at me..and..I couldn't..decide..and.." Rockelle stopped. She felt some tears form in her eyes. Harry looked her in the eye. "Rockelle..it's ok..you don't have to cry.." Rockelle nodded slightly, and took another breath. She looked up at Harry, and smiled at him. Harry also smiled a bit, feeling his face move closer to hers. They were inches apart, but quickly pulled back, blushing furiously, as they heard voices coming down the stairs. It was Fred and George Weasly. "I'm telling you Fred, this idea's great!" The twins stopped talking as they saw Harry, and Rockelle. "Hey Harry, Rockelle. What's got your faces so red?" Fred asking, looking at the two of them. "I bet they kissed!" George said, smiling at them. "Did not!" Rockelle protested, sticking her tounge out at the twins. "Well then, what happened?" George said. "Erm..nothing! Someone left their um..blush in here and I opened it up, and it exploded everywhere!" Rockelle answered nervously. The twins nodded. "Whatever.." Fred said. They walked outside, leaving the two alone again. "That was a nice save Rockelle..though I don't think they believed it tha-" Harry was cut off by Rockelle, who had started to kiss him softly. She pulled back after about 5 seconds, her face very red. "R-Rockelle.." Harry said, very surprised. "I..should be going now.." she said, getting her things and running back up stairs to her dormitory. Harry stayed in the common room, placing his finger on his lips. Harry was replaying the momment in his head, but was interupted by Hermione. "Harry?" she said, standing behind the couch. "Yeah?" Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry..I know..that you really love Rockelle..but..would you consider going to..well..on our next trip to Hogmead..would you like to go to that new restaurant with me..as a..date..kind of.." Harry looked at Hermione. "I gues..why not..?" Hermione smiled. "Really?" Harry nodded. Hermione's smile got bigger. She kissed him on the cheek quickly, then ran out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I think I'll end the chapter there. So, Rockelle has finally admitted her feelings for Harry, but right after that, Hermione asks him out! Ha ha..cliff hanger! R/R Pleaase:D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm introducing a new character, Tyler..and Jenny-penny. I'm sorry that you hated my story, but I am not going to 'destroy' it..because there could be someone who actually likes it..and even if there isn't..I like it. XD Anywho, chapter ffooour!

Chapter Four

Harry woke up the next morning with a weird feeling in his stomach. Just last night, he had found out that the girl he loves likes him, and then he accepts a date with Hermione! He couldn't believe it. He absolutly couldn't believe it. Why was life doing this to him? It was Saturday, and around 7:30. No one was awake, and he would go into the common room but he was sure that Rockelle would be in there. Either way, he couldn't sit in his bed for another 2 hours untill everyone woke up. He stood up, and walked downstairs.

He was right. Rockelle was in there, but to his suprise she had a magazine in her hand called 'Dirt Rider'. "Rockelle?" Rockelle looked up from her magazine. "Hey Harry.." She scooted over, making room for Harry to sit. Harry sat next to her. "So..what are you reading?" Rockelle, who had gotten back to reading her magazine, held it up for him to read the title. Harry nodded.

"So..your going out with Hermione today, hm?" Rockelle asked him, not looking up from the magazine. "Yeah..I guess you could call it that.." Rockelle flipped a page of her magazine. "Rockelle..are you ok?" Harry asked her, with a slight hint of worry in his voice. Rockelle put her magazine down. "Oh yeah Harry..I'm just fine. All this time you made it seemed like you liked me a lot..and then you tell me you love me..and now you go on a date with Hermione?" Harry looked down. "Rockelle..you told me to go out with her.." Rockelle groaned, then stood up. "Yes, well you were supposed to that BEFORE I told you how I felt!"

Rockelle stood up, trying to make her way back to her dorm, but Harry grabbed her arm. "Rockelle. Can you sit down please?" Rockelle groaned again, then sat. "Listen..I'm stuck between you and Hermione-" "That's obvious.." Rockelle interupted him, then stood up. "I gotta go..Tyler wants me to meet him now..I don't know why he chose 7:30.." She put her magazine on the table then left the common room. Harry sighed, and leaned his head back on the couch. He had just made a huge mistake.

----

Hermione woke up at around 8:00, and the minute she got out of her bed she started to get ready. After taking a shower, she blowdried her hair, placing it in a bun with a few strands down. Then, she put on a green and white skirt that was a little bit below her knees, and a matching top. She had on beige sandals, and a blue rock necklace. At around 8:45 she went downstairs, and in front of the Hogsmeade entrance. "Hey Harry.."

Harry turned around, and blinked. He had never seen Hermione get so dressed up for Hogsmeade. "Er..hey Hermione..should we get going..?" Hermione giggled then nodded, walking into the entrance. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did Hermione just giggle?" he asked himself, before also stepping into the entrance. Well, he got one foot in there before he saw Rockelle and Tyler walking down the halls. Tyler said something, and Rockelle laughed. Harry's stomach churned as he wondered what they were talking about. He decided to let it go, since Hermione was waiting for him.

"I can't believe you actually tried to ride up that thing!" Rockelle said, after recovering from her laughter. Tyler shrugged. "It didn't look so hard.." Rockelle rolled her eyes. "Tyler..your riding up a rock..how can you find that easy?" Rockelle shrugged. "Anyways..should we get going to Hogsmeade?" Tyler nodded, and the two walked through the entrance.

Hermione and Harry maded their way to The Three Broomsticks, sitting down at a table in the middle. After ordering butterbeers, Hermione decided to start conversation. "Soo..I..um..heard you and Rockelle fighting earlier.." she said, not being able to think of anything else to say. "How? It wasn't loud at all.." Rockelle and Harry had both kept their voices down, since there were people asleep. Hermione blushed. "I was on the stairs.." Harry let out a soft oh, as the butterbeers arrived.

----

Ok ok! I know! REALLY short chapter! I'm going to continue Harrry and Hermione's date in the next one..I have to update this story so I can update my 7th Heaven one..XD Review!


End file.
